dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jotaro Kujo vs Knuckles the Echidna
Note, I made this on another wiki site Fists of Platinum Description It’s the 3rd match of Round 1 where The Stardust Crusader takes on the Guardian of the Master Emerald. Which one of these Supernatural teens take this battle? Fist Fight! Jotaro Kujo was walking through a forest in Angel Island confused on where he was. Jotaro: Good Grief… I’ve been going around in circles. Suddenly he steps on a weird red gem. Jotaro: The hell? Jotaro picks it up and examines it. Jotaro: What is this? I never seen anything like it? Well, Finders Keepers Jotaro puts the gem in his pocket and continues on. he then stumbles upon a temple where it turns out to be a giant green gem. Jotaro: What the hell is that!? Jotaro approaches the diamond until he heard a voice behind him. ???: Hey!! What do you think your doing? Jotaro turns around and he finds a red echidna standing in front of him. His name was Knuckles. Jotaro: (Good Grief… I’ve been running into a lot of strange people today) Can I help you with something? Knuckles: First off get away from that thing! Jotaro: First, mind telling me what this Giant gem is? Knuckles: It’s called the Master Emerald and your attempting to steal it aren’t you! Jotaro: So that’s what that thing is. And no I’m not attempting to steal it. What would you suggest I should do? Knuckles: I suggest you step away from the Master Emerald! Jotaro: And if I refuse? Knuckles:Then I’ll just have pummel you senseless! (Goes into fighting position) Jotaro Go ahead and try rodent! Knuckles growls as he charges at Jotaro. Den: Let your fists do the talking! FIGHT! Knuckles starts to punch Jotaro but was blocked by Jotaro’s invisible stand A.K.A Star Platinum. While Knuckles was confused he got punched by the stand and lands in a creek. Knuckles: (What was that just now? It feels like I’ve been punched by something invisible) Jotaro: What’s the matter? That the best you got? Knuckles: As if! Both fighters charge at each other, when Knuckles was about to throw another punch at Jotaro Jotaro: Star Platinum, The World! Jotaro warps behind Knuckles. Knuckles: What the?! Star Platinum then punches Knuckles in the torso which launches him into tree. Knuckles: Grrr…. I guess I’ll do this the hard way! Knuckles lifts a boulder from underground. Knuckles: EAT BOULDER PUNK! Knuckles Throws a boulder at Jojo. Jotaro: you think throwing a boulder would scare me? Nice try. Star Platinum! Star Platinum appears and breaks the boulder with his fist. Knuckles: Alright, time for plan B. Knuckles burrows his way underground. Jotaro was confused on where Knuckles borrowed his way underground. Knuckles comes up from underground attempting to attack Jotaro from behind with a kick Jotaro: That’s not going to work either. Knuckles: Wha?! Star Platinum grabs Knuckles and throws him to a tree. Knuckles: Let’s try this! Knuckles punches a branch and falls onto Jotaro but Star Platinum catches the tree. Star Platinum: ORA! As he swings the branch at Knuckles sending him flying! The fight transitions to Green Hill Zone where Sonic and Tails were trying to find the last Chaos Emerald Tails: Sonic we looked everywhere and we cant find it. I pretty sure Eggman has it. Sonic: Cmon Tails I know it's around here somewhere. Sonic continues to look around but still no Chaos Emerald. Sonic: You know what Tails, Your right Eggman probably has the last chaos Emerald. Cmon tails let's go! Tails: Right! Suddenly Knuckles lands on the grassy ground. While Jotaro jumps and lands on the ground. Sonic: Knuckles! You ok? Knuckles: No harm done, Yet. Tails: When did he-? Huh?! Who is that guy?! Sonic: Don't know. I never seen him before. Hey mind telling us your name? Jotaro tilts his hat and scoffs. Jotaro: (Great. more strange creatures...) Why would I tell you my name. Besides, What are you guys looking for? Could it be... *takes out the emerald and shows it to Tails and Sonic* This? Tails: Huh?! Is that the last chaos emerald Dr. Eggman had? Did you take it from him?! Jotaro: (So thats what this thing is) I owe you no answers fox. Sonic: So you wouldn't mind handing it over. Jotaro: Sorry... That's not going to happen. Knuckles: THAT’S IT!!! I’ve had enough of this! Sonic, Tails Get out of here, He's mine! Sonic: OK... Dont die in the process As Sonic and Tails exit Green Hill Zone, Knuckles gets up and charges at Jotaro with another punch but Star Platinum grabbed his fist and counters with an uppercut in the chin. While Knuckles was flying, He recovers from his hit and glides toward Jotaro. Jotaro: What?! Knuckles Charges a fiery fist and tries to punch the Stardust Crusader but Jotaro smirked Jotaro: Star Platinum, The World! Jotaro warps past Knuckles. Knuckles: Not this again! Star Platinum: ORAORAORAORAORAORA!!!!!!! As Star Platinum unleashed a barrage of punches continuously hitting Knuckles and launches him into a creek. Jotaro: STAR FINGER! Star Platinum extends it’s fingers to strike Knuckles from behind but Knuckles manages to dodge it in time. He then lands in front of Jotaro and punches him but Star Platinum counters it and throws him on the ground Jotaro: Don’t tell me that was your best? Knuckles: Shut up! Knuckles charges at Jotaro and Dash Punches Jotaro. Jotaro: You just don’t give up do you? Star Platinum. Star Platinum counters Knuckles’ punch again and gives a hard blow to the face. Sending him flying. Knuckles lands on the ground and bangs his fist on the ground in anger and launches a punch on Jotaro. But Jojo saw the attack coming. Jotaro: STAR FINGER! Star Platinum extends it’s fingers once more and manages to hit Knuckles as he pulls Knuckles towards him then Star Platinum follows up with a Uppercut. sending Knuckles airbourne. Star Platinum then punches Knuckles in the back. Sending him on the ground. Knuckles: You know what? I’m just going to have to finish you off Now! Knuckles tries to get up but gets weakened because of all of the major hits he took from Star Platinum. Jotaro: Well what are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to finish me off? After all, You haven’t even scratched me when this fight started. Knuckles now pissed off, managed to get up and charges at Jotaro with all his might. Knuckles: It’s Over!! Knuckles then charges at Jotaro with his fiery punch to finish him off but... Jotaro: Star Platinum, The World. Time is frozen Jotaro then walks over and slips past Knuckles’ fiery punch then approaches Knuckles from behind Star Platinum: As Star Platinum unleashed a massive punch on Knuckles stomach showin then star fingers through his skull which gets cracked then Uppercuts his chin which also cracked. Jotaro: I'll pound you senceless! Star platinumthen unleashes a barrage of punches which shows Knuckle's ribcage getting cracked then Jotaro passes Knuckles. Jotaro: And now, time flows. Time resumes and Knuckles realized he missed Jotaro and looks back and sees him walk away from him. Knuckles: What the heck? Why’d you turn your back on me? We’re not done! Jotaro: You should have reconsider about challenging me, Besides it is over. Knuckles What are you talking about? Jotaro: It’s simple, (Points at Knuckles) You're already dead. Knuckles: What?! Knuckles twitches then feels pain from the attacks Star Platinum has given him and gets knocked out from Star Platinum’s punch to the ribcage K.O!!!! Jotaro then rights his name his notepad and rips the paper from the pad. Jotaro: Your receipt, you can keep the freakin change! Jotaro then lets go of the paper and walks away. Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Anime vs. Video Game Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight